


Poohmance

by hananinare, SamTheWizard



Series: Yuzuvier One Shots [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, M/M, a beginning of a beautiful poohmance, plenty of pooh for all of your needs, this is the worst pun in the history of puns i am sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hananinare/pseuds/hananinare, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamTheWizard/pseuds/SamTheWizard
Summary: In which Yuzuru Hanyu fulfills his dream of hugging a real life Pooh. And maybe gets some additional perks with it.





	Poohmance

Javi always though getting a part-time job was a good idea, so when he was offered a place in local Disneyland he didn't doubt for a second. Even if he had to walk around in a stuffy costume the whole day.  
\---  
Yuzuru was finally living his dream, waiting to witness the Pooh exhibition in Disneyland, tugging a sleepy Shoma along against his will. His eyes were glistening as he stared at a person in a Pooh costume, standing on top of the float and waving to people all around him. Shoma sighed loudly as Yuzuru awed in utter excitement, pulling him by his sleeve.

„Need to see Pooh.“

He pushed through the crowd, following the float all the way through the parade, with Shoma being on a verge of simply ditching him.

As Javi got off the float, ready to finally take that well-deserved break and remove this costume that appeared to make a brilliant torture device, a fan appeared by his side in an instant.

„CAN I HUG YOU?“ a guy about his height had eyes bigger than an excited puppy, hands positioned in a praying manner.

„O-oh, sure!“ okay, Javi was a teeny bit stunned. There was an adult man wanting to hug a Pooh bear, looking about a thousand times more excited than the dozens of children he sees everyday.  
As soon as the Pooh opened his arms, Yuzuru embraced him as tightly as humanly possible, almost making Javi suffocate to death inside. This guy has some serious strength, he mustered.

„Shoma, help me take a picture!“ Yuzuru practically squealed as he let his beloved bear go. „Ummm, Pooh-san, can we take a picture together?“ Javi swore to god the boy just batted his eyelashes at him. And lord, he really loved Pooh.

„P-Pooh-san? Ohhhh uhhh sure!“

Shoma took a quick snap, eyes almost rolling out of their sockets as Yuzuru jumped up in ecstasy. Javi, however, was starting to find this thrilled boy very interesting.

„Uhmm, thank you!! Shoma, let‘s go!“ he waved the kind Pooh goodbye and ran off to continue their journey in the land of dreams.

Meanwhile, Javi was pretty much left to collect his thoughts about this guy. Okay, he was cute. He had an adorable smile. His figure was top notch, to say the least. The Pooh love was adorable if you ignored a few points of it. And ahh screw everything, Javi should've just asked him out.

Just as he was finishing with his ponderings, Javi‘s colleague Misha, who was a proud Tiger of the Pooh exhibition, walked up to him.

„Hey, I‘m taking a lunch break, wanna join?“

„Sure, I‘m coming," he took one last glance in the direction the two boys went and shook his head in amusement.  
\---  
Yuzuru and Shoma ended up wandering around Disneyland until the closing hour. Yuzuru being Yuzuru, wanted to meet his honey-loving childhood hero once more, so they spend an extra hour looking for the costumed man. Without any visible results, sadly.

„Let‘s just go home, I‘m sleepy...“ Shoma was dying off by Yuzuru‘s side but the latter elbowed him and told him to shut up, he brought him here just so he wouldn't sleep the whole day after all.

Javi was just about to leave for the day, heading to the entrance gate when he saw a guy wearing he world‘s silliest Pooh headband walking along a short curly haired boy, both headed the same direction as him. He knew it was the same guy. And he was not looking too good.

„Hey Mr!“ Yuzuru turned around, facing a man who called him out.

„Ummm... Who are you?“ he eyed the tan guy in front of him. Okay, he wasn‘t looking too bad. And why was he even thinking this, Yuzuru mentally slapped himself.

„I‘m the Pooh that you hugged so lovingly earlier,“ Javi smirked, watching as Yuzuru‘s eyes became ten times wider in obvious shock. He didn't waste much more time, swiftly taking out a pen and a sheet of paper, writing down his phone number.

„Here, it‘s my number. Since you like Pooh so much, I don‘t mind letting you hug me again. Oh, and the entrance is free for you,“ cheeks flushing lightly, Javi spilled the worlds as fast as he could, distancing himself closer to the exit. „Okay, I gotta go, see you around! Call me if you want those Pooh hugs again!“ 

Giving them one last wave, Javi practically ran off, leaving poor Yuzuru stunned once again and Shoma nudging the hell out of his shoulder.

„Very smooth.“

„Shut up, Shoma.“

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the beginning of the new Yuzuvier one-shot series. Some of you might be already familiar with these stories as they come from an Instagram acc @yuzuvier.hcs, which I strongly recommend to follow for much more short stories, sets of random headcanons and an early access to one shots like this.  
> Thank you for reading this silly little fic, I hope you enjoyed it and look forward to new updates in the future! ^^


End file.
